In recent years, commodity exchanges have become more and more dependent upon electronic trading systems. The older manual methods by which trades were conducted have given way to advanced computer systems that have generally mimicked the manual methods of old. These relatively new electronic trading systems have many advantages over the manual systems, including the ability to provide such features as greater accuracy, reduced labor cost, real time market information, more efficient communications over greater distances, and automated record keeping.